Control devices such as mouse, trackball, or joystick are used to control such equipment but all these have moving parts and in the case of a mouse a level table surface is needed. Joysticks and trackballs are bulky and require robust mounts and all are protrusive. Touch-plate switches are known, but these are simple on/off devices.